One Shot: Take me to Church
by coopcake.chaarlie
Summary: A one shot about u & Itachi. Based on the song "Take me to church" by hozie. One shot Itachi x Ghost (?( Reader para disfrutar. Basado en la canción Take me to church.


~Itachi song fic: Reader. Take me to church

 _My lover's got humour  
She's the giggle at a funeral  
Knows everybody's disapproval  
I should've worshipped her sooner  
If the heavens ever did speak  
She's the last true mouthpiece  
Every Sunday's getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week._

Itachi's POV

"(Name). Me encuentro llamandote en mi lecho de muerte. Se que no fui la mejor persona: el mejor hermano,hijo,ciudadano. Y ciertamente no el mejor para ti "Name". Mi única esperanza ahora es que poder verte una vez más, sabiendo que jamás podré compartir el Cielo en que te encuentras.

Es curioso que en estos momentos recuerde el dia que nos conocimos. Esto es lo que la gente llama "el recuento de tu vida" supongo.

Aquella noche en la cual mi infortunio se cruzó en tu camino. O debo decir: Tu suerte tropezó con el mio, de cualquier manera ambos fuimos bendecidos y malditos. Tu rostro lleno de curiosidad sobre mi pecho. No sabias que te habias encontrado con aquel cruel asesino capaz de asesinar a su propia madre y solo te limitaste a pedirme disculpas. ¡Bendita rama!. Pensé en hacerte lo que mejor hago: matar, pero de alguna manera tus ojos (color de ojos) iban tan bien con el tono de la noche.

Desapareci sin decirte una palabra. Ni siquiera mi nombre, aquel nombre que si hubieses escuchado se te hubiese erizado la piel. Me arrepiento de no haberte llevado conmigo esa noche,de otra forma estarías aqui viendo como pago mis pecados.

-Reader POV-

Tu conocias perfectamente quien era ese hombre aquella noche, simplemente fue fácil para ti ignorar su historial ya fuese por una actitud de supervivencia o el "sindrome confusional" que te habia generado el choque recibido por su torso. Sabias que tu vida corría peligro sin en cambio tu mente decidió congelar tu cuerpo. Solo 2 palabras pudieron salir de tu boca: Lo siento. Y esperando clemencia, desapareció de tu vista.

 _"We were born sick"  
You heard them say it_

I-POV

"Los Uchiha son asesinos natos,ten cuidado" pude escuchar claramente como aquel hombre se referia a mi. Es un idiota sabes? Solo conoce la historia que todos han oído.

Aquella palabra retumbaba en mis oídos y jamás he podido refutarla. Ojalá hubiese hecho a ese hombre retractarse de sus palabras pero no estaba aqui por el. ¡Maldita sea! He descuidado mi guardia y haz sido capaz de alcanzarme con tu kunai.

Cuanto lamento haberte hecho presa de esa tortura, pero no era nada comparado con lo que viviste a mi lado.

R-POV

Todos conocen de que estas hecho Itachi, pero se que hay algo más detrás de esos ojos vacíos. No me importaba mucho saberlo puesto que eres mi enemigo. Estabas distraído y vislumbré una oportunidad para vencerte. Se que jamás lo haré pero no podia dejar de lado el hecho de que tu y esos criminales hubieran herido a mis compañeros. El instante que miré tus ojos sentí mi cuerpo cesar todo tipo de impulsos y antes de caer presa de tu genjutsu pude ver mas allá de esa mirada helada…tus ojos eran de esas armas que no rompen entrañas, si no el alma.

 _The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you  
I was born sick, but I love it  
Command me to be well._

I-POV

Cada golpe que doy y recibo me drena la vida. Siento como mis pulmones se deshacen del poco aire que resta y mi corazón duele como si fuese atravesado por mil dagas. Siento como la muerte se avecina. Escupo sangre.

No me arrepiento de haber derramado sangre por el bien de mi hermano y si tuviese que hacerlo nuevamente lo haría: solo por el..solo por ti.

Pierdo el equilibrio y me estampo contra el piso. Por minutos me invade el miedo a morir pero tu lo hiciste primero. El único cielo que podria tener es donde estes tú….

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death  
Good God, let me give you my life_

I-POV

Sasuke, si lo hize bien serás capaz de terminar con esto.

Tomé un respiro profundo y comenzé a hablar. Espero mi hermano sea capaz de entenderme como lo hiciste tú. Pero se que será mas difícil de lo que parece.

Después de haberte tomado de rehén fuiste capaz de ver a través de mi y develaste todo el misterio que habia en mí.

Toda mi vida fui un perro obediente que da la vida por su amo: incluso cuando no sabia quien lo era. Confieso mis pecados y espero que mi hermano, aquel pequeño que alguna vez fue inocente, afile su espada.

Mi mayor pecado fue no haber impedido tu partida.

Sasuke, apresurate y acaba conmigo. Si hay un Dios escuchando, lleva el mensaje…

R-POV

Puedo ver lo mal que la estas pasando. Duele. Me alegra poder haber conocido al hombre detrás de la máscara. No fue fácil ya que siempre fuiste taciturno pero cuando por fin lograste abrirte vislumbre tu sufrimiento. Un santo sin gloria, un héroe en las sombras….

El mensaje ha llegado….

 _If I'm a pagan of the good times  
My lover's the sunlight  
To keep the goddess on my side  
She demands a sacrifice  
Drain the whole sea_  
 _Get something shiny_

R-POV

Recuerdo el momento en que esa espada atravesó mi ser. Miré tus ojos pidiendo salvarme pero sabía que era demasiado tarde: la herida tocó mi corazon y tu solo decidiste no mirar. Si tanto querías salvar el mundo, tu mundo, mi mundo ¿Porque destruir lo que tu creaste? Mi vista se extinguió con una última imagen: Pain sosteniendo aquella maldita espada y tu acercandote a mi….

I-POV

Mi vida era el sol y ese sol eras tú. Pero cuando tu llegaste mi destino ya estaba decidido. Siempre fui el mejor para guardar las apariencias. Él lo advirtió: Un shinobi no es tal cosa si su corazón no está en ello. Pein creía que 2 cosas no podian ocupar el mismo lugar simultaneamente sobretodo en el corazón. Cuando el te llevó a aquel prado jamás pensé que me enseñaría esa lección de tal modo….

 _No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_  
 _Only then I am human  
Only then I am clean_

R-POV

Antes de recibir aquel destino el me habló de la razón por la cual lo hacía: aquel dulce e inocente pecado: Amarte. Hablaba de como interferia en tu destino y en el de él. Un esclavo no puede servir a 2 amos...

Cerré mis ojos en la espera; si tan solo no te hubiera visto por última vez…-¡Maldita sea! estaba lista, pero ahora no lo estoy…

I-POV

No pude mirar tal crueldad, mas bien no quería ver como por 3° ocasión perdía la cosa que mas amaba en este mundo. Mi padre estaría orgulloso de cuan poderoso me he vuelto con tanta sangre derramada.

Juro que quería arrancar sus ojos y dárselos de comer a algún buitre, pero como he dicho mi destino estaba sellado: La única forma de probar mi lealtad. Esto va mas allá de ti y de mi. No hay clemencia para lo que hicimos. En la locura pude recordar que no solo era un criminal, un asesino, un shinobi, recordé mi humanidad; aquella que había olvidado poseer….aquella que al ver yacer tu cuerpo sin vida terminó por quebrantarme.

Solo haciendo esto podré expiar mi culpa….

 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies  
I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife  
Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

I-POV

Pude sentir como mi corazón luchaba por latir. Lo hiciste muy bien Sasuke. Toda la enseñanza que tenía para ti ha sido completada, es hora de que parta.

Por algún motivo mi cuerpo se siente mas liviano, como si la carga de vivir se hubiese ido. "Nombre, iré por ti"...

Exhalo mi último aliento.

R-POV

A pesar de nuestra abrupta separación no guardo rencor alguno. Por fin pude comprender tus motivos. He escuchado tus plegarias y aqui estoy. Acaricio su barbilla mientras me inclino para besar su frente. Su respiración agónica me indica que es hora de partir. Sujeto su mano y sonrío. El sabe que jamás dejaré de amarlo. No importa cuales sean sus pecados. Porque todo tiene una razón….Todos tenemos el amor que creemos merecer….


End file.
